Powerful Objects
Objects that grant wielders untold powers and hidden abilities. Variation of Powers Via Object and Equipment Usage. Also Called *Magic Objects *Mystic Items/Objects *Power Items *Powerful Items Capabilities These artifacts/relics of immense power grant power and ability to their wielder, often numerous powers/abilities. Some objects are sentient, or have an inherent intelligence and will of their own, and are capable of taking possession of those who claim and use them; either mentally or by full body possession. The conditions of possession, if applicable, vary from the wielder being in grave danger, or when s/he is angered or enraged. Sentient artifacts/objects can speak through their host when they take full control over the host's body and mind. Most items are accompanied by Powers Via Object. Applications The common abilities include: *Ability Transcendence *Attachment *Physical Augmentation *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power-Boosting Object Variations *Almighty Object *Power Suit *Power Weaponry Associations *User may deal with Powers via Object. *Evolution due to enhancements. *Some objects may possess unique Powers. *Drug Usage: Drugs can count as powerful objects. *Regulation/Dependency: some objects are used to regulate others' otherwise uncontrollable powers. Limitations *There is no telling how powerful objects will fare against each-other. *Power is useless if the object is destroyed. *If the creator is killed, the objects may not function. *May require two or more powerful objects to function. *Object(s) may need to recharge for different periods of time. (I.E Master Sword) *Object(s) may require a person and/or people to be embodied with their power(s). *Object(s) may control the free will of the user(s) if used for prolonged periods of time. *Object(s) may have a risk towards or would cause dangerous side-effects upon the user if that object is used or used improperly. Known Objects Folklore/Mythology Television Comics Video Games Gallery Literature Excalibur.jpg|Excalibur (Arthurian Legends/Celtic Mythology) Lord of the Rings One Ring.png|The One Ring (The Lord of the Rings) RuyiJinguBang.jpg|The Monkey King (Chinese Mythology) with Ruyi Jingu Bang. Elder Wand.jpg|The Elder Wand (Harry Potter) Comics Seed of Wonder.jpg|The Seed of Wonder (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), the source of all magic on Earth. Leoangelic.jpg|Leo Wyatt holding the Empyreal Sword (Charmed) Lantern Rings.png|The Lantern Rings (DC Comics) Cosmic treadmill.jpg|The Cosmic Treadmill (DC Comics) Lasso of Truth.jpg|Wonder Woman holding the Lasso of Truth (DC Comics) Mother Box.jpg|A Mother Box (DC Comics) Anti-Life Equation.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) presenting the Anti-Life Equation. Right Hand of Doom.jpg|The Right Hand of Doom (Hellboy) is a catalyst that will bring about the apocalypse. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems/Stones (Marvel Comics) Crimson-gem-of-cyttorak.jpg|The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak (Marvel Comics) 250px-Iron Man bleeding edge.jpg|Iron Man Armor (Marvel Comics) Iron Spider Armor.jpg|The Iron Spider armor (Marvel Comics) Ring of the Nebulas.jpg|The Ring of The Nebulas (Marvel Comics) is able to amplify the power output of all mechanical systems. Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir (Marvel Comics), Thor's signature weapon. Quantum Bands.gif|The Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) are able to augment the wearer's physical strength and durability, and bend light in order to turn them invisible. Nega Bands.jpg|The Nega-Bands (Marvel Comics) Ebony Blade.jpg|The Ebony Blade (Marvel Comics) Rings of the Mandarin.jpg|The 10 Makluan Rings (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga File:Philosopher_Stone_Fullmatel_Alchemist.jpg|The Philosopher's Stone (Fullmetal Alchemist) Shikonjewel.jpg|The Shikon Jewel (Inuyasha) Tessaiga.png|Tessaiga (Inuyasha), Inuyasha's traditional weapon. Hogyoku.jpg|The Hōgyoku (Bleach) can manifest a person's greatest desires, granting them unimaginable powers. Devil Fruits.png|Devil Fruits (One Piece) grant the eater special powers and abilities, at the cost of the user being rendered permanently unable to swim. Death Note.jpg|The Death Note (Death Note) DragonBalls2.png|The Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball series) Super Dragon Balls.jpg|The planet sized Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super), which can summon the Dragon of the Gods. Potara.png|The Potara (Dragon Ball series) can not only fuse any two beings together, but the resulting fusion will have the full, maximum potential of the two multiplied tenfold, resulting in a being of incomparable power. Cyber Planet Keys.jpg|The Cyber Planet Keys (Transformers: Cybertron) 294px-Skyboomshield_stockfootage.jpg|The Skyboom Shield (Transformers: Armada). Strongest defensive force in the universe. Capable of withstanding the Star saber and the Requiem Blaster Hot Shot Star Saber.png|The Star Saber (Transformers Armada) is one of the three most powerful weapons in the known galaxy. Not only does it posses incredible cutting power, but its Mini-Con power enhancing technology allows it to increase the strength and combat prowess of any Cybertronian who wields it, allowing them to battle on par with better skilled soldiers. Requiem Blaster.jpg|The Requiem Blaster (Transformer: Amarda) is the most powerful energy weapon in the galaxy. Being able to draw power from celestial bodies, the weapon can harness the power of a supernova and unleash it with the intense gravity of a black hole. Millennium Items.gif|The Millennium Items (Yu-Gi-Oh) Clow Cards.jpg|The Clow Cards (Cardcaptor Sakura) File:ÄRM.JPG|ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) The Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|The Legendary Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) can revive entire world and all of its inhabitants from ruin. Cartoons Billy Gauntlet.png|The Gauntlet of Billy (Adventure Time) File:Omnitrix_Ben_10.PNG|The Omnitrix (Ben 10) File:Recalibrated_Omnitrix.png|Recalibrated Omnitrix (Ben 10: Alien Force) Ultimatrix (Ben 10).jpg|Ultimatrix (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) File:Charms_of_Bezel_Ben_10.png|The Charms of Bezel. (Ben 10) Ascalon.png|Ascalon (Ben 10) Alpha Rune.png|The Alpha Rune (Ben 10) holds the secret true name of magic, allowing the wearer control over magic itself. File:Pariah_Dark.png|Crown of Fire & Ring of Rage (Danny Phantom) Pariah Dark possess. Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) PhoenixGate.jpg|The Phoenix Gate (Gargoyles) EyeOfOdin.JPG|The Eye of Odin (Gargoyles) OmegaNanite.png|Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) Meta-Nanite.png|The Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) are extremely powerful nanites that allow the user control over the fabric of the universe: gravity, matter and energy, time and space, elemental forces, mechanics, etc. File:Twelve_Talismans.png|The 12 Talismans of Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) 12 Powerbands.jpg|The 12 Powerbands (Legend of the Dragon) File:Pip_Crystals_-_My_Life_as_a_Teenage_Robot.png|Pip Crystals (My Life as a Teenage Robot) The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png|Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Surge Coat.jpg|Hard Drive's Surge Coat (S.W.A.T. Kats: The Radical Squadron) Jack's Sword.jpg|Jack's sword (Samurai Jack), the only weapon that can truly harm the demon Aku. Power Stones.png|The Four Power Stones (Thundercats 2011) Heart of Candracar.gif|The Heart of Kandrakar (W.I.T.C.H.) Shen Gong Wu (Xiaolin Showdown).png|Several examples of the Shen Gong Wu (Xiaolin Showdown) Lightsaber crystals.jpg|Universe (Star Wars) contains a number of stones, crystals, and minerals that used in the construction of light-sabers that yield a variety of results. Rock_of_KISSteria.png|Rock of Kissteria (Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery) Live Television/Movies Power Rings of Inspiron.jpg|Power Rings of Inspiron (Air Buddies) Gem of Amarra.JPG|The Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) renders any vampire who wears it immune to his/her conventional weaknesses. Slayer Scythe.jpg|The Scythe (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Book of Shadows.jpg|The Book of Shadows (Charmed) Sonic Screwdriver.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who) holding the Sonic Screwdriver Proton Pack.jpg|The proton packs (Ghostbusters) are the signature weapons of the Ghostbusters. Good Samaritan.jpg|The Good Samaritan (Hellboy) File:Infinity_Stones_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png|Infinity Gems/Stones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Stormbreaker.png|Stormbreaker (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is divine weapon that rivals and even surpasses the completed Infinity Gauntlet in raw power. Devo Chamber.png|The Devo Chamber (Super Mario Bros. film) forces Devolution… Deevolution Gun.jpg|…President Koopa later adapted the technology into the portable Devolution Gun. Death Scythe (Supernatural).jpg|Death's Scythe (Supernatural) is capable of reaping anyone & anything. Angels, demons, reapers,deities, and even Death himself. Colt Supernatural.png|The Colt (Supernatural) can kill any supernatural creature with one shot with the exception of five. DeanMarkofCain.jpg|The First Blade (Supernatural) can kill anything, and is the only known weapon able to kill the Knights of Hell, but is completely useless unless the wielder also possesses the Mark of Cain. 373px-The Mask of Loki.jpg|The Mask of Loki (The Mask) brings the wearer's innermost desires to the surface while granting them supernatural powers. JustinRussoFW.png|Family Wand (Wizards of Waverly Place) Power Rings of Inspiron.jpg|Power Rings of Inspiron (Air Buddies) The Object (The Lost Room) Key.jpg|The Objects (The Lost Room) are ordinary items from the Room with supernatural powers. The Key, for example, can turn any door with a pin tumbler lock into a portal to any other door. Video Games 250px-Ezio Sixth.png|An Apple of Eden (Assassins Creed) Hermes' Staff (Assassin's Creed).png|The Staff of Hermes Trismegistus (Assassin's Creed), one of the Staves of Eden. Sword of Damocles (Assassin's Creed).png|The Sword of Damocles (Assassin's Creed), one of the Swords of Eden. Mantra Reactor.png|The Mantra Reactor (Asura's Wrath) Augus' Sword The Wailing Dark.jpg|The Wailing Dark (Asura's Wrath) is Augus' favored weapon. It is capable of delivering energy slashes, slicing part of the moon, and even extending to miles that seem endless. Vampire Killer.jpg|The Vampire Killer (Castlevania), the Belmont clan's legendary whip, is able to harm any vampiric or demonic entity, even divine beings such as Death himself. Altered Items (Control) Benicoff_TV.png|Altered Items (Control) have been acted upon by forces that fit no known scientific paradigm. As a result, they each possess unique supernatural properties. 300px-Sparda 1.jpg|The Swords of Sparda (Devil May Cry) File:Paintbrush_(Epic_Mickey).jpg|The Paintbrush. (Epic Mickey) The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) Blades of Chaos.jpg|The Blades of Chaos (God of War) BladesOfExileButton.jpg|The Blades of Exile (God of War) Ray Sphere.jpg|The Ray Sphere (inFAMOUS) Precursor Stone.png|The Precursor Stone (Jak and Daxter) Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts).jpg|Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) StarrodSSBB.jpg|The Star Rod (Kirby/Mario) Soul Reaver.gif|The Soul Reaver (Legacy of Kain) Triforce.png|The sacred golden power of the gods, The Triforce. (The Legend of Zelda series) Master sword.jpg|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) Heart Container (Twilight Princess).png|Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda series) File:Ocarina_of_Time.png|The Ocarina of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Phantomsword.jpg|The Phantom Sword The (Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) was forged by protectors of the Ocean King with the power to destroy phantoms as well as slow down time. Lokomo Sword.png|The Lokomo Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks' is infused with sacred energy that is capable of stunning phantoms. Magic Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) makes the wearer invincible. Magic Armor Gem.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) grants an invincible defense. File:Mushroom_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros.png|Super Mushroom (Mario) 1-Up Mushroom Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|1-UP Mushroom (Mario) Megashroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom (Mario) Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran's Power Suit (Metroid) Dragon_Blade.png|The Dragon Blade (Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles). True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword] (Ninja Gaiden) is Ryu Hayabusa's signature weapon. Mega Stones.jpg|Mega Stone and Key Stone (Pokemon) z-ring.png|Z-Ring and Z-Crystal (Pokemon) Three Power Stones.png|The Power Stones (Power Stone series) are legendary stones of mysterious power that are said to make dreams come true. When three are collected, the collector is able to access a Power Change to become a more powerful version of himself/herself… All the Power Stones.png|…In the Power Stone anime, there are seven Power Stones, each able to grant its bearer incredible power. When the seven stones are united, they are able to create the Light Stone and bring about an age of miracles and wonder. Clank Chronoscepter.png|Clank holding the Chronoscepter (Ratchet & Clank) Chaos Emeralds.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Masterem new.png|Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_wiki.gif|Worlds Ring (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos Crystals Profile.png|Chaos Crystals (Sonic Boom) Sonic's Shoes.jpg|Power Sneakers (Sonic the Hedgehog), Sonic's iconic footwear, help reduce friction on Sonic's feet to allow him to run at his full potential. Soul Edge.jpg|The Soul Edge (Soul Calibur) Soul Calibur.jpg|The Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur) Tablet Spidey.jpg|Mysterio standing before the Tablet of Order and Chaos (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Pandora SFXT..jpg|The Pandora (Street Fighter X Tekken) Other Lucille_ERod.jpg|Lucille (Channel Awesome), also known as the "Hammer of Power", is an ancient artifact disguised as a regular claw-hammer that grants those who are worthy the powers and title of the Blockbuster Buster. Magic_Gun.jpg|Linkara's Magic Gun (Channel Awesome) is a toy gun that is imbued with powerful magics. Such power comes from the soul of a tortured girl grafted into it by a cult from Silent Hill. Malachite Gauntlet Suburban Knights.png|Malachite's Hand (Channel Awesome) was a powerful artifact that grants the user limitless magical power. Because the original gauntlet was old and unfashionable, the stone that powers it was grafted onto a Nintendo Power Glove. Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Items Category:Galleries Category:Non-Fighting Power